The Descendant
by RaKiSTAnG SaDiSTa
Summary: A childish descendant? A kindhearted avenger? What the hell is the world up to! Rei and Daisuke, journeys through the obstacles of life. Each, wants to reach goal, but goals sometimes aren't done alone.
1. Prologue

**Summary: **She's the _so-called _descendant. He's a kind-hearted avenger. They are best friends, soon their small group would have more people in it… and each had gone through many adventures themselves.

Rei is a teenage gal with blue hair. Her eyes are at the color of black, but not just any black, but **very **black! She's a juvenile gal, despite the reality that she's seventeen.

Daisuke is another teenage guy with blonde locks. His eyes are a pool of deep blue, very deep and… dreamy. He's an avenger, but he's not just any avenger! He's a kind-hearted avenger.

These are the two main characters of this story... oh wait, they're not. But for now, they are! Soon enough, the main characters would be a lot! Before I forget... Here's the Prologue…

**- X -**

Prologue:

_Long ago, there was a demon-slayer. He slaughtered many evil spirits for humankind regardless that he's a demon himself! He's a very powerful demon, yet heroism runs through his veins._

_One night... He was saving a village from a giant fire-demon! It was a hard fight! He was sent off, and he smashed against a house. The wall broke to pieces, as he saw a woman inside the house. The woman didn't seem afraid, but instead she looked courageous._

_Whilst, she saw the fire demon about to attack the great demon-slayer again! She bravely stood before him, and a white aura had protected them. The attack was no match for this woman! Yes, she's the gifted warrior._

_The two had successfully killed the fire-demon, and soon enough… they fell in love with each other, and as the fruit of their love, a baby girl was born! She got the appearance of her mother, and the powers of her father. But, a week after the child was born; an unknown man had killed the whole village! Including, the mighty demon-slayer, and the noble warrior, and the only sign of life that survived… is the small child._

_The man had attempted to kill the child, but he died instead! Yet, before he died, he left a mark. Now, she has a mark at her right arm. A yin yang with dragons surrounding it, and another mark at her upper-left forehead, the kanji of 'descendant'._

_The **descendant **had lived, even though it lived by its own, but soon, the demon-slayer's spirit had taken her, and the body has disappeared. Many years passed, and the father decided to take the descendant back to her place._

_She lived again, like she has fallen asleep in the heavens, and woke up back in earth, and her age of three hadn't changed. She struggled to live alone, and her marks that look like tattoos, made people think that it's just fake henna. Little did they know, that the legend is true…_

_It is said, that when the descendant's using her powers, her hair would change to a color of silver, like her mother's aura. An aura would be molding behind her, the color depends in her emotions. If she's angry, a dark, cold aura, with electrifying force. If she's happy, a dark, warm, but glistening aura. If she's sad, a dark blue aura, with a cold temperature._

_Yes, the legend was passed generations by generations. Parents would tell these stories to their children so children would be inspired to be in the side of good. But… they didn't know… but the legend is… true. _


	2. The weird duo

**Claimer: **This story is made by me, and you should ask for my permission first if you're planning to use it… Though, I doubt somebody would even do that.

**A/n:** Hi, just wanna say to… Enjoy! However, I highly distrust that somebody's even reading this stupid story, so anyway… Just… Enjoy? Yeah, Enjoy!

* * *

"Darn walkathon." Rei frumbles, as she stumbled along rocks. When suddenly...

"OH MAH GAWD!" Rei screamed in horror, her companion, Daisuke, looked back to see the commotion. He saw that Rei looked completely terrorized. "What?" He asked.

Rei stared at him for a moment then her eyes watered. "I SQUISHED A BUG!"

Daisuke twitched. He began to murmur curse words and continued walking. "But, Daisuke! What if I go to jail! what if the bug's family sues me for killing this lousy bug? What if... WHAT IF THE BUGS KILL ME!" Rei reasoned out. Daisuke rolled his eyes.

'Jeez. And to think she's the genius everybody's talking about in battle field.' Daisuke walked over to Rei. He stomped over the bug, "there! I killed it! You won't be sued anymore!"

Rei stared at him wide-eyed. "But what if there're witnesses?" She asked, looking around. Daisuke groaned, "oh come on, Rei. There aren't witnesses!"

Rei looked unconvince. "If you pretend that you didn't squished that bug, I'll give you a candy."

Rei whistled and walked on. "Who said I squished a bgu? I certainly do not! I'm did NOT kill that bug! If I do, I would pretend that I haven't!"

Daisuke sweat dropped, and just followed by her.

* * *

Daisuke lied at the bed of the hotel. He sighed... Do you know what Daisuke would do? He would sleep all day! Because, travelling two days non-stop is definitely NOT a walk in the park, and a weird companion isn't gonna help either.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rei was walking down the roads. Throwing a money bag, and then catching it again. Well, to tell you the truth she just stole that from a random villager. She hadn't notice, that she was already in the middle of a horde of trees. When finally...

"WHOA! WHERE ARE WE!" Rei asked. She stared at the money bag, "tsk! I shouldn't have let money bag lead the way!"

Oh my God, the girl's crazy.

She glared at the money bag, and at the same time grasping it tight. "It's all your fault, Money Bag! I hate you." Then her defiant stare faded away, "but to tell you, I'm still gonna keep you. I'll pretend like this never happen, you shall thank me!"

* * *

Hours later...

"Now where's that girl?" Daisuke asked, just waking up from his LOOONG nap. "I hope she doesn't get in trouble again." He muttered, turning on the television.

"But, I'm pretty sure that she's fine." Daisuke said. "Well, she is a skilled fighter!"

* * *

"Mommy..." Rei mumbled, as she looked scared than ever!

Something budged at the bushes. "WAAAH!" Rei screamed, but only to find that it's just a chipmunk. Rei sighed, but hjer relief disappeared when...

The chipmunk holding two swords! "Hiyyaaah!" It moaned, and started to run over Rei. Rei raised her hands in the air, and started to run like crazy. "HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP!" She called, but nobody came. She quickly climbed a tree, literally knotting herself in a branch. She stuck her tongue out. "Nyah, nyah!"

Suddenly, the chipmunk got something in its hands. REI'S MONEY BAG!

"Oi! Give that back, you stubborn chipmunk!" Rei screamed. The chipmunk shook it's head. Rei groaned, "This place really has weird animals."

Out of the blue, she caught a glimpse of the chipmunk about to open the money bag! In a blink, she's gone from the branch, as she snatched back the money bag. "Pbbt!"

The chipmunk scowled at her.

Rei was startled when the chipmunk whistled, and abruptly a group of chipmunks with two swords each in their hands, appeared! "Uh-oh."

The chipmunk pointed to Rei with a screech. "MAMAAAA!" She screamed once more.

* * *

MORE hours later...

Daisuke yawned. "Wow! Rei's awfully late! It's past midnight... Should I go look for her?" Daisuke asked to nobody really.

* * *

"DAISUKE! HELP ME!" Rei shrieked, a mass of DEADLY chipmunks behind her.

* * *

"Nah! she can handle herself anyways." Daisuke yawned again.

* * *

Morning came...

Daisuke stretched, as he sat up from the bed. "Wow! I had the weirdest dream last night!"

He stood up. "There was Rei calling for help, and some pack of chipmunks behind her! How strange." He shrugged, "no chance it will happen."

A knock surprised him, who would knock in the doors in these hours? "Hmm... Wonder who that is." He walked over the door, and opened it.

Only to find Rei looking beat up. A big scowl across her face, her clothes torn like she's been atatcked, her whole body full of bruises, and she's holding a money bag. "what a great friend you are." She mumbled.

Daisuke's eyes amplified. "Whoa! Where were you?" He asked, letting her get in.

"Attacked by a mass of crazy chipmunks." She answered, still with that frown of hers.

Daisuke tried to stop his laughter. A girl who can kill hundred people in a minute? Abused by little, fluffy, cute creatures? "I... -clears throat- hope you're fine. You weren't hurt much with those... cute things, right?"

Rei stared at him, as if he was barney who just appeared saying, 'let's play with a cattle prod!'. "Cute things my foot."

**

* * *

A/n: How was it? Yes, I know, it's not really good… but hey! I wrote this in the last twenty? Or fifteen? Minutes! Besides, just writing to… to get it out of my head.**


End file.
